Wolves of Babylon
by Princess-of-thieves6
Summary: Twins Maya and Hoshiko have something to prove. That they are worthy of the bloodline they inherited when they were born. They'll let nothing stop them from becoming the Knight and Dragoon they are destined to be. Not Satan's Heir, acting out Familiar's, Four-Eyed-Wimps or Skunk-Coloured-Hair Geniuses.
1. Chapter One

**_Wolves of Babylon_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Blue Exorcist franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

"Alright then, we only have a month to go before summer vacation starts. Before that though, all of you have to take the Esquire Authorization exams first" Yukio Okumura pronounced in the middle of class, his glasses reflecting the light and hiding his eyes. Hoshiko Ookami with her dirty combat boots atop her desk lent her chair back even further, balancing on two feet as she scowled at her Sensei of Anti-Demon Pharmacology, accidently biting through her pocky in annoyance which was haphazardly hanging out of her mouth before. In contrast, her graceful elder twin sister Maya sat impassive, her long moonlight coloured hair tumbling down her shoulders in gentle waves while she blankly nibbled on her own pocky. Hoshiko continued to twirl her fingers into her sister's hair, curling it around her finger so it fell back onto Maya's back in soft ringlets.

"Esk-wire? What's that?" Rin Okumura in the front seat mumbled, growling as Hoshiko continued to kick his chair from behind. "It's 'Esquire'," The blonde Shiemi Moriyama said from besides him, her eyes kind but more than a little blank "It's a rank we obtain before becoming Exorcists". Hoshiko crackled loudly from behind them, patently obnoxious "you're such an idiot Rin-Kun. Don't you know nothing at all?". Okumura turned around to hiss at her angrily, taking a jab at her bad English, while the bored looking Maya glanced at him before looking back at Yukio coolly.

The young Sensei continued "anyway, once you all manage to become Esquires, you'll start to receive more intense field and combat training. With that said, don't expect the exams to be easy. To prepare for that, we'll be holding a week long 'Special Training' camp starting next week". Rin leaned back a little in surprise, Hoshiko sniggering a little at his expression "training camp?". Yukio continued on like his brother had said nothing, like he normally does when Rin suddenly interrupts him in class "I'll need each of you to state here whether you're attending or not," he started distributing papers amongst his students "and also what Meister title you want to obtain. Please fill out the form completely then turn it in to me by Monday".

"Meister? Title?" Rin mumbled. Standing up he turned to the group of boys in the group of desks to his left "Say, what's a 'Meister' exactly?" the whole class face-palmed in disbelief while Maya nibbled at her Pocky impassively. "What?" Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro exclaimed. "Umm...I'd like you to explain it to me" Rin continued, a little embarrassed by the looks his cram school classmates were giving him, Rin brisling at Hoshiko's mocking expression. "You're aiming to be an Exorcist, but you don't know something that simple?! This is basic stuff!"

"You sure don't know a lot of stuff, Okumura-kun" the pinked haired Renzo Shima laughed, his eyes sparkling as the two silver haired twins approached them, his eyes soaking in the eldest's bare legs, Maya in her short white, gray and black plaid skirt while Hoshiko preferred black denim jeans tucked into her boots.

The two sisters were two sides of a coin.

Maya wore elegant high heeled leather boots that went to her knee's, her skirt short with a fashionable long black coat was buttoned tight just under her ample breasts and flared out behind her plaid skirt. Her white blouse was buttoned up just enough to tease with a modest cleavage, the hint of black lace only just showing. She was quiet, modest and eloquent when she spoke and never seemed to open up to anyone in the class despite her twin, despite Renzo Shima's advances. Her blue eyes seemed to shift in shades of blue, depending on light and whoever she was talking to. For her twin, emotion would sometimes penetrate her mask, however when she spoke to anyone else she was a blank, emotionless moonlit night.

If Maya was the delicate, Winter's Moon, Hoshiko was the masculine Night Sky and Stars.

Hoshiko wore a heavily buttoned, short black military jacket, buttoned right up with only a little of her neck being exposed. A hint of blue undershirt showed just under the hem of the jacket over her denim jeans. The combat boots were pulled over the jeans, and had scuff mark's along the front and sides. Her eyes were an uncommon combination of silver, gray and black. And Shima would always be in some sort of pain if he even tried to advance on her personal space. Hoshiko was loud, arrogant and obnoxious. She was often getting into fights with Rin and making fun of Ryuji Suguro.

"You're such an idiot Rin-kun! Didn't I always say so Onee-chan?" Hoshiko laughed loudly; however her voice became unbelievably soft when directly talking to her sister. Maya nodded, her hands clasped behind her back, at ease while Hoshiko flicked her block fringe out of her gray eyes, the rest of her hair done up in a tight, high pony tail with a few longer wisps framing her face . "Damn...Cut me some slack here guys" Rin mumbled glaring at Hoshiko, his face twitching in annoyance.

"Meister refers to the title given to an Exorcist to classify their specialties, and more specifically, the skills required for a person to be qualified as an Exorcist. In order to become an Exorcist, you must master at least one of the five titles" the bald Konekomaru Miwa said helpfully. "Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria and Doctor" Maya Ookami said quietly continuing on from Miwa.

"I see...I think I got most of it" Rin sat down with the boys looking over the sheet his brother Yukio handed out, while Hoshiko loomed over their table and Maya stood besides Bon, him blushing when some of her long moonlight coloured hair brushed his shoulder. "Why are you suddenly sitting with us?!" he shouted at Rin, trying to distract himself from the bare legs of the quiet girl standing besides him. "By the way, each type of Meister employs a fighting style that's unique to them" Konekomaru Miwa added ignoring his friend's outburst. "I see. Thanks for all the info Konekomaru, Maya-San" Rin grinned "What are you guys taking, by the way?"

"Me and Shima-san are aiming to become Arias" Konekomaru Miwa complied, Renzo Shima leaned his head on his palm grinning "Bon wants to become both an Aria and a Dragoon but I think he's just overdoing it again". Rin looked interested as he leant forwards "that's Bon for you". Ryuji Suguro exploded "don't call me Bon!"

Renzo Shima leant over the table, turning his head from Maya and Hoshiko rabidly "what about you two pretty ladies? If you two are going to train to become Doctor's I'm sure the superiors would let you dress up in little nurse uniforms!". Hoshiko wacked him over the head with a rolled up text book "I'm a pretty handy marksman, so you better watch your mouth when my gun is in my hand's Shima!" Hoshiko hissed, eyes glaring at the womanizer. "Maya-San has an affinity with swords right?! I've seen you some morning's practising!". Maya politely nodded at Miwa "yes, I plan to become a Knight. Shi-chan a Dragoon. My sister and I also have some skill in Taming; and I for one would like to also Master in this area" the boys exclaimed in surprise and interest at Maya's softly spoken words.

* * *

"Well then" Igor Neuhaus Sensei said drawing on the ground with chalk "I will now proceed to summon a demon" he raised his voice as Rin curiously stepped forwards towards the markings on the floor "If the magical array is disturbed, it'll lose its effectiveness! The summoning requires some of the summoner's blood, along with the appropriate chant for it". As he dropped his blood onto the markings, and summoned his demon familiar Naberius Maya and Hoshiko stood to one side distant from the others; the younger Hoshiko yawning while Maya emotionlessly watched on, their shoulder's occasionally brushing against each other. "Summoning demons and using them as familiars is an extremely rare skill. One needs an incredible amount of willpower to tame a demon. So this task is impossible if you lack the innate talent to do so" Neuhaus Sensei continued "I will now proceed to test those among you who possess that talent".

First, the arrogant Izumo Kamiki summoned two Shrine Foxes, and then the slightly dim Shiemi Moriyama summoned a Green Man Sapling. "Hi..hey! Kamiki-San! I-I managed to summon a familiar just like you!" she shouted across the circle the students had made around Neuhaus Sensei's chalk summoning array. Izumo turned her nose up at Shiemi mockingly "yeah, that's _really_ impressive. It's pretty cute too, seeing how _small _it is". Of course, the naturally kind-hearted Shiemi took it the wrong way, happy at the 'cute' comment. All the while Maya watched the two girls, disapproving of the full-blooded miko's behaviour she folded her arms and lent more heavily on her back leg.

"Tamer's, who fight using familiars, are rare among Exorcists because of the circumstances they fight under. First of all, demon's don't like listening to anyone they think is inferior to themselves. They will turn on their masters the moment they sense weakness. Maya Ookami, Hoshiro Ookami, I didn't see either of you try to summon a familiar. Do so. I need to test you in an official setting".

Hoshiko popped her grape gum arrogantly, bringing her arms down from where they were folded behind her head, she sighed in irritation while Maya simply nodded. The other student's watched on curiously as Maya started rolling up the long sleeve of the long black coat she always wears, Izumo Kamiki gasping in surprise at the large tattoo on her left hand all the way up to her elbow. Maya suddenly pulled a jewel studded dagger from the sheath on her thigh and cutting her left palm before handing it to her younger sister she said "_We humbly pray to thee, merciful Goddess of Winter_". Hoshiko pulled up the long sleeves on her military jacket, exhibiting the same tattoo as her elder sister just on her right arm she continued "_And the merciless God of the Dead"_. Clasping their bloodied hand's the other Student's stepped back as a black fog started to dance around them as they said together _"Answer our summons and come forth, Shadow of Babylon!"_.

The fog thickened until suddenly a large figure behind them started manifesting, growing larger and thicker until it took shape, dread suddenly filling the air as the other student's gasped. Everyone stiffened as the large, three-headed wolf growled at them all while it stood protectively over its Masters. The head with the silver eyes on the left snapping it's teeth at the pink haired Renzo Shima who was standing besides Hoshiko while the head on the right with frost blue eyes nuzzled against Maya as she stroked it lovingly, a light blush of delight on her face as the middle head with black eyes high above the two silver haired twins growled at the other familiar's and students. "A Direwolf?!" Ryuji Suguro shouted, only to have all three heads pin their icy eyes on him, silver, blue and black around their pupils in jiggered shards like broken glass.

Neuhaus Sensei nodded "It looks like this year's candidate pool has some promising Tamers. Maya, Hoshiko, if you're not going to send your Direwolf away make it go into a smaller form. This class room is too small for the likes of it". Maya rubbed one of the Direwolf's heads, the long tail wagging against the floor even though the other two heads were still keeping a hostile eye on everyone else in the room. "Scatter, Cerby-chan". Rin spluttered loudly as the wolf dissolved into fog, and formed again into three large wolves, the wolves standing diligently besides the moonlight haired twins. At Rin's expression Hoshiko snorted at him as she petted the silver and black eyed wolves, their fur a vivid mixture of long black and brown hair like a German Shepherd only almost twice the size.

"Direwolves are the Familiar's of our Family Bloodline. The Ookami of Babylon. Direwolves have the ability to change their shape and size, becoming the size of a regular dog or the size of a dragon, and even appearing as fog if they or their Master's wish. Direwolves are a distant relation to Naberius, however Direwolves are so rare only the Ookami have ever had them as Familiars, and every generation since the sixth millennium there has always been at least one person in our family to have a Direwolf as their Familiar. The three head's of a Direwolf can manifest their own bodies, but they are all the same demon. If one dies, however, the two other head's can still join together to become the same creature again" Maya said, Bon and Rin's eyebrows twitching at the longest speech ever heard from the eldest Ookami twin. Maya continued patting the Direwolf with frost blue coloured eyes, so similar to her own, while the silver eyed Direwolf beside's Hoshiko continued to snarl at the boys who were closest to them. The black eyed Direwolf between the twin's nuzzled against both the twin's side's before devolving into fog, then the fog suddenly disappearing.

"You call that the size of a regular dog?! And where did the other head disappear too?!" Rin shouted, Hoshiko grinning at him mockingly she just shrugged and said "he probably had something to do. That or he's gone to demolish your house in retaliation for showing him you're pathetic expression". Rin spluttered indignantly, Neuhaus sending him a sharp glare effectively shutting him up for once.

"As I said earlier, when a magical array is disturbed, it loses its effectiveness. If your familiar goes rogue, just destroy the array you summoned it with" Neuhaus Sensei continued, making his Naberius disappear as he disturbed the chalk markings on the ground with his foot. Rin rubbed the back of his neck "how do Maya-san and Hoshiko-san destroy their array? It's tattooed on their skin!". Hoshiko sneered at him in slight disgust "Cerby-chan would never turn on us! He's been with us longer than anyone, you idiotic moron!" Rin stiffened and growled at her, only to have both the frost blue and silver eyed Direwolves turn their head's to snarl at him.

Everyone released the breath they were holding as the bell sounded in the classroom "Class Dismissed, that'll be all for today"


	2. Chapter Two

**_Wolves of Babylon_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Good morning!" the pink haired Shima called out to the Okumura twins who were standing out front of their dormitory. Maya tilted her head slightly in interest at the run down building, despite the wide eyed look of her classmates. "Same to you!" Yukio Sensei yelled out to the class, the students murmuring amongst themselves.

"What the...this place looks like the Haunted Mansion!" Bon exclaimed in disbelief, while Izumo Kamiki sneered in disgust "Eww, what is this place?". As Hoshiko grinned a savage, pleased smile at the prospect of sleeping in the rundown 'most-likely-haunted' mansion, Maya pursed her lips slightly as Kamiki again treated the blonde Shiemi Moriyama as a servant. Paku saw Maya watching Izumo continue to treat Shiemi badly, thinking that the silver haired girl obviously didn't approve of how the other pureblood Noblesse was acting.

Tucking some hair behind her ear Maya chewed her pocky thoughtfully, slightly oblivious or just plain ignoring the new fight Hoshiko had started with Rin and Bon

* * *

Looking at his watch Yukio proclaimed "alright, we're done", much to the grateful and exhausted sighs of his students "please turn your papers over". Hoshiko had long ago fallen asleep on her sister's lap, the twin's already finished and their paper's turned over. Maya absentmindedly stroked her sister's shorter moonlight coloured hair, glancing at Shima as he leaned back and sighed "we're finally done".

Miwa slumped slightly from where he was seated "that sure took a while". Maya nodded at his exclamation, tilting her head up slightly as Rin stood up resignedly from besides her "alright, I'm going out to get some air". Bon's eyes were closed as he answered "sure, be my guest".

"Anyway, tomorrow's wake-up call will be at 6am" Yukio told the class, Hoshiko still snoring softly from Maya's lap oblivious to the world "we'll be doing a question-and-answer session an hour before class starts". Rin glanced behind him at his brother "he's a demon I tell ya, a demon", his comment making Maya quietly amused.

"Paku, let's go take a bath" Kamiki said, standing up also. Shiemi suddenly, loudly proclaiming she was going to take one too. As the three girl's walked out Shima got a new light in his eyes "the girl's are taking a bath, huh? _Nice_. It'd be a shame to put this good chance to peep at 'em to waste".

Bon, like always, started yelling "Shima! Guys studying to become priests can't do that!". Meanwhile Miwa shook his bald head "oh, you and your bad habits, Shima-san..."

"You guys keep saying that, but I bet you wanna take a peek as much as I do!" Shima retorted smugly.

"Guys, you know, there's still a teacher here who can hear you. Not to mention two girls" Yukio said as he sat cross legged from behind them. Maya's lips twitched at she continued to stroke her sister's hair while the boys suddenly focused on her exclaiming in surprise haven't had noticed her "boy's will be boy's, Yukio Sempi. Shi-chan and I have an older and younger brother so I am used to the antics of boys. They and their friends have played many a prank my sister and I many, many times before". Yukio smiled slightly as her voice portrayed some soft emotion when mentioning her brothers.

Shima leered at Yukio "sure you're a teacher, but you're just as old as us, right? You don't need to keep it in". Yukio Sensei fixed his glasses from where it was sliding down his nose "I've made it a habit not to pursue such meaningless desires" Shima grimaced at him, sliding to sit besides Maya and leaned his head on her shoulder, Bon's teeth grating when she didn't push him away. "Maya-chan will play with us right? You're not as rough as your sister" he teased making kissing gestures with his mouth.

Maya's lips twitched, unable to help herself since he reminded her so much of her brothers "I don't much care what you do or how you do it, however, if you attempt to peek on my Shi-chan in the bath you'll find yourself being picked from between a Direwolfs teeth". Bon laughed loudly, tears coming out of his eyes as you could almost see Shima evaporating away.

* * *

Ryuji Suguro was just coming back from his two hour long run and workout session when he saw her, silhouetted in the morning sun rise. Her fine blade reflected what dim light lit the sky, and it took him a few seconds to realise it was the just disappearing moon that caressed her skin. He continued jogging towards the Haunted Mansion lookalike, idly coming to a stop a few yards away from her, unable, and unwilling, to disturb her. Her normally storm blue eyes were closed, and her long moonlight coloured hair danced on the gentle breeze as she gracefully went into a series of stances with ease, obviously in the middle of her own morning drill.

He had seen her early this morning, the sky still pitch black he had thought he would be the only one awake at that time. Yet when he walked past the cafeteria he had seen her, her back had been to him while she cooked in the dormitories small kitchen, a text book open besides the stove as she made breakfast, or maybe her and her sisters lunch. It was obvious who she was, as her hair was very distinctive, and there was no confusing her with her younger twin sister. Apart from having heard that Hoshiko Ookami could probably set fire to ice cream if she even attempted to make it, Hoshiko could never have been that quiet nor had he ever seen the younger twin with her hair down.

When it was obvious the drills was slowly down, Maya slowly lowering her heart rate, Bon approached "morning, Maya-san" he grit out awkwardly, sure she had seen him watching her in rapture. When she said nothing Bon took a chance and finally lifted his eyes from his feet, only to find Maya's eyes closed "Maya-san?".

Bon startled when she finally moved, tensing as she stepped closer towards him. When she was firmly in his personal space and he was just about to protest or make some excuse to walk away she abruptly leant her forehead against his slightly sweating shirt. Bon started freaking out, stammering and turning bright red he was dumbfounded when her knee's suddenly gave out, Bon reflexively catching her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WOMEN?" He yelled, blushing even brighter red when her head rolled onto his shoulder, her katana cuddled against her. It was then he noticed that she was breathing deeply and calmly, her eyes closed as if asleep. Sweat dropping he tried shaking her awake, jumping when Yukio suddenly appeared besides him looking over Bon's shoulder at Maya "this is unexpected, I didn't realise you two had this sort of relationship".

As Bon stammered out excuses, Maya unexpectedly cuddled closer into his embrace, Yukio's lips twitched in humour at Bon's tomato red face "Maya-san is obviously asleep, Suguro. Might as well deliver her to her room and sister".

Bon was pretty certain he saw Yukio Sensei wink at him before walking away. "Why can't you take her?" he yelled after his teacher, not knowing what to do with the arm full of girl. He suddenly realised how small she was holding her in his arms."I have errands to run, her rooms on the same level as yours!" Bon stared after his Sensei overwhelmed, not believing Yukio had left him stranded.

* * *

As Bon let himself into the twin's room, he paled seeing a sprawled out Hoshiko on a rumbled single bed. Seeing no other bed he was about to turn thinking her bed was in another room before seeing her bag besides the bed. He stood for a few seconds unsure at what to do, staring down at Maya's face as it was pressed against the junction between his shoulder and neck.

As he lay Maya down on the bed in the small space left by her younger sister he sweat dropped when almost immediately Maya slipped her bare leg in-between Hoshiko's and wrapped an arm around her front, plastering herself to the younger twin's back. Hoshiko also reacted; her hand's clasping onto Maya's the tattoo the twins share lining up exactly. Watching them Bon realized he missed the warmth in his arms from carrying the eldest silver haired twin. He tried prying Maya's blade away from her but he couldn't make her let go without slicing her skin.

Now she lay there, her small body wrapped around Hoshiko's in a cuddling position beneath the covers Bon had flipped over them. He had never seen anyone sleep like that. His father had held him in his lap before, when he was much, much smaller, and he would wrap his arms around him then, but Bon had never seen anything like this. It made his heart get…all warm and strange feeling. His eyes slowly moved away from the scene, feeling as if that feeling was wrong, something he wasn't suppose to feel, or even see. If either sister woke to find him standing over their bed, there would be bloodshed involved he was sure.

In her sleep, Maya laid small kisses on the back of Hoshiko's neck, making his heart hurt from its own losses.

* * *

It was only as he was walking down the stairs he realised Maya had been handling knives, hot plates and her own deadly Katana while dead to the world. It was a miracle she hadn't burnt down the dorm house or hurt herself! Or him!

...Yet, how was she studying with her eyes closed?


	3. Chapter Three

**_Wolves of Babylon_**

**_Chapter Three_**

"Most demons are susceptible to a 'fatal verse', which are words or phrases that can kill them after they are spoken. Arias are the masters of memorizing and reciting these 'fatal verses'. Now then, I'll need someone to recite the lines I gave out as homework last time". Hoshiko yawned loudly, tilting her chair back even further and stretching out her arms behind her. Maya sat statue still, her hands in her lap humbly as the short red headed teacher picked Kamiki, the class pet. When Izumo fumbled and failed to recite the correct passage however, Bon continued on perfectly. When he opened his eyes when the bell rang and the class clapped at his memorizing skills, Maya tilted her head slightly in curiosity when he blushed seeing her watching him.

"Amazing. That was surprising!" the blonde Shiemi said smiling.

Puffing up Bon boasted "that's nothing. Don't fall for me now, 'kay?"

"Whoa! So you really _are_ smart!" Rin said, as usual easily fascinated.

As Hoshiko crackled loudly from behind Rin, Bon exploded "what was that?". Miwa chose to play the peacekeeper once again "Bon's just good at memorization, so you can't really call it being smart", obviously failing at trying to calm everyone down when Bon turned to glare down at his bald friend "say, Konekomaru, doesn't that _still _count as being smart?". Suddenly realizing the position he was in he grinned nervously "y-yes!".

Everyone bar Maya turned as across the room Izumo muttered "anyone can memorize".

"Were you saying something?" Bon called across to her, irritation flaring in his voice. He was very easily aggravated by his classmates or maybe just in general. Miwa tried to calm him down. "Those are big words from someone who can't even memorize four lines" Bon shot back, jerking angrily to his feet.

Kamiki stood up outraged, Maya chewing on her pocky idly watching the oncoming train crash "it's not like I _can't_ memorize them! I just _didn't_! Arias need a party for protection because they're defenceless when they're reciting. They're pretty useless!".

Bon growled, furious "what? That's a low blow to people aiming to become Arias!"

"Ooh, I'm scared!" Izumo taunted moving to go at him head-to-head at the front of the classroom.

Maya sighed noiselessly; pretty sure this was going to end badly as Hoshiko eagerly urged on the upcoming fight.

* * *

"What's with this oversized paperweight?" Rin asked struggling in the dorm that night "it keeps getting heavier and heavier". The entire class sat on their knee's in a half circle around him, all with their own boulder demon on their laps. Miwa obligingly answered him; his own voice strained "it's a lower tier demon. The longer it holds onto you, the heavier it keeps getting".

"You don't even know what a Bariyon is? That's just sad" Bon mocked, anger and slight strain in his voice from his own demon. Rin growled at him "don't fuck with me! Besides, it was _your_ fight that-" . His brother, Sensei Okumura interrupted him "it's called joint liability. There is one other goal in this camp besides studying for the exams and that's the formation of bonds between your group".

Izumo, snide as always, scoffed "well, sorry if these guys aren't exactly my cup of tea".

"It'll be troublesome for me if you don't get along! Exorcists can't fight alone! They must complement each other by covering each other's faults. It's common practice to have a party of at least two people. Conflicts between party members can often lead to their deaths during battle. Please think about that carefully" he paused, looking at his watch "Well then. I'll be away on a minor mission for the next three hours. However, because of the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I'll be locking the entrances to the dorm and adding protective charms as a safety precaution".

"Locking them? How are we supposed to get out then?" Bon questioned, staggered.

"Leaving here won't be necessary. I'll be back in three hours. So use this time to cool off and get along" Hoshiko wanted to smash his smiling face. As he walked out she hissed at him, while Maya sat quietly at her side with her hands folded and eyes closed.

"Three hours? What a demon" Shima deadpanned. "I'm nearing my limit already. Do you _really _share the same blood with that teacher?" Bon asked Rin doubtfully. "I'm sure he's a good guy deep inside" Rin said hunching over his boulder demon.

As Izumo, Rin and Bon started another argument, Hoshiko watching on in enthusiasm, Miwa and Shima started a conversation with Maya "Exorcists normally have a party of two right? Want to pair with me after cram school, pretty Maya? I'm sure we'd _climb_ the ranks together" Shima began, his voice laced with sexual invitation. Miwa answered before Maya "Shima-san, in the Ookami family the one in that generation with a Direwolf as their Familiar becomes the Head of the Family. Maya-san or Hoshiko-san can't over see their family, the Babylon Keep_, and_ hunt!".

Maya nodded at them "Family. Direwolves. Babylon and Honour. That is our family motto, and normally the Exorcist with the Direwolf would take over as Head of our Family and rule the Keep of Babylon, however my sister and I are a special case. It's not unusual for twins to be born in my family, however nowhere in our records does it recount of any Ookami with a _joint_ Familiar. This puts us in a precarious position. However, we are fortunate to have an elder brother twenty-five years older than us. He's a much more suitable Steward of Babylon Keep, and my Grandfather is still alive so he has some time left being the Head of our House before we have to overcome that particular hurdle. Shi-chan and I are fortunate that our Family did not pit us four siblings against each other, so there is no jealousy that Shi-chan and I were the ones to Bond with a Direwolf in our generation."

Miwa and Shima listen in rapture "I've read in the Dark Ages there was a lot of in-House fighting between siblings for the right to a Direwolf and the Keep of Babylon". The moonlight haired elder twin nodded "yes. It was the Bloody Age, and there were many deaths despite Direwolves being 'destined' for only one in each generation. There are many branches to my family Bloodline; however we are all united under the group surname Ookami, and as the Stewards and Guardians of the Keep of Babylon. After so many branches of our family were desecrated in the Bloody Age, we rebuilt our family on a backbone of pure Family Code. Direwolves are so linked to our blood they come into a close second to our united agenda, our family Keep of Babylon and our honour are all very important to us. If any of these are broken and another Bloody Age threatens to rise the Family might be completely wiped out next time".

Shima nodded stroking his chin "I heard you're Descendants of a Priestess of Babylon that Mated with a Direwolf! Is that what you mean about them being in your blood?". Miwa looked startled while Maya was still looking at them expressionlessly.

The conversation was interrupted by the lights suddenly cutting out "what?". Gasping and murmurs filled the room. "The Bariyon fell on my foot!" Rin said loudly rubbing his sore foot. "What? Were the lights turned off?" Bon asked. Miwa started freaking out slightly "no way!". Izumo looked around "a blackout? No, the lights outside are still on".

"So, that means we're the only ones without power?" Rin asked. Shima stood up and walked to the door "let's try to get out; events like this only tend to get me more excited. It's like a real test of courage". He opened the door, staring out blankly before closing it wordlessly "man, I really need to catch up on my sleep. Just now, I thought-". He was interrupted by a giant arm suddenly breaking through the door and trying to grab him. Every gasped and Shima ran to hide behind Bon and Rin.

"**Oh yeah**! The party's _really_ starting now!" Hoshiko yelled excitedly as a demon's groans filled the room and an ugly creature staggered in.

"This guy..." Rin said realising it was the demon from yesterday that attacked Paku and Kamiki in the bathroom. "It's the ghoul!" Izumo yelled standing up with the rest of the class. "What happened to those charms?" Miwa yelled, staggering back in fright. Everyone exclaimed as the ghouls second head bust and covered them in black muck "what is this?" Rin yelled. "Oh no, body fluids!" Kamiki shouted.

As the demon continued stepping towards them menacingly, his long tongue slipped out of its second mouth and reached towards them. "Nii-chan!" Shiemi said suddenly, "can you give me 'Una-Una-Kun?". Shiemi's Green Man Sapling Familiar floated off her hands and burst, thick trunks of wood barring the way from the demon. "Amazing!" a few of the boys muttered while Shiemi nuzzled her Familair "thank you, Nii-chan!".

Rin walked forwards to touch the branches "that saved us, Shiemi. Thanks to you..." he suddenly stopped talking to peer between the trunks. "It's coming!" Shima said loudly as the ground shook. "Damn, it's pretty nimble for a corpse" Rin muttered. "Ghouls become more active in the dark" Bon explained almost absentmindedly.

As Shiemi started coughing loudly, so did the others. As Rin tried desperately to text his brother; Bon looked down at the blonde Tamer on the ground where she had collapsed due to her coughing fit "as soon as Moriyama-san's energy gives out, the barricade will disappear".

"I can't reach Yukio's phone. In that case..." Rin began walking towards where the demon was trying to break through "I'll go outside and act as bait. If it works out, you guys should run for it!".

"What are you saying?" Bon yelled after him as he started climbing the trunks "idio-Hey! Okumura, get back here!".

* * *

"...Anyway, let's get out of here" Shima said turning to an outraged Bon "Moriyama-san, don't worry about the barricade anymore". Bon interrupted him "wait, did you hear that just now?". Sounds of a demon from the other side of the trunks filled the air again. "No way!" a shocked Miwa shouted.

"We can't just space out here" Bon said bowing his head slightly "let's fight back by reciting verses!". Miwa turned to his friend "good idea Bon! But what's it's fatal verse?".

"I don't know the exact one, but it's somewhere in the Book of John" Bon replied "I have the whole book memorized anyway, so it's just a matter of saying the correct line!". Shima also turned to face his taller friend "the whole book? That's like twenty chapters!"

"It's twenty-one actually. I memorized Chapters One to Ten, so let me help you!" Miwa asked. Bon nodded "I see. I'm counting on you, Konekomaru". They turned as Izuma suddenly yelled at them "wait a minute! Once you start reciting lines, it'll go after you and ruin your concentration!". Bon shouted right back at her "I can't worry about that, not when this girl is trying her best! As a man, I can't leave her be!"

Shima grinned at Bon's over the top display "how manly of you Bon, just as I'd expect" opening his jacket he pulled out metal rods and joined them together "I haven't memorized anything yet, though". Bon looked at his pink haired friend in amazement "you had that all along?". Shima grinned his cocky, womanizing smirk "I'll back you up when the need for it arises!". Kamiki continued to complain "that's just reckless!". Bon looked down at her disgusted "what? You kept sprouting off such big words earlier, but when it's time to act, you wuss out? If you're not going to fight, then back off! Konekomaru, start off from Chapter One. I'll start from Chapter Eleven. Don't let me down". Both boys sat down and began to chant faintly.

* * *

As the boys were nearing the end Shima yelled "crap! This things almost broken through!". Miwa answered, since Bon couldn't "Bon's on the last chapter!". Suddenly Shiemi collapsed onto her side, the barricade disappearing . Shima tried fighting the demon back but it easily swept him aside while Izumo tried waking Shiemi "hey, you!".

As the demon grabbed Bon by the head, his friend's yelling his name as he was lifted into the air Maya stood up from where she was kneeling quietly to one side and Hoshiko was reclined lazily on the wooden floor "nee-chan?"

_"May the benevolent Goddess of the North hear our howls to the Winter's Moon!"_

A glimmer of light and a droplet of blood; and abruptly a katanas edge came down upon the arm of the demon. It shrieked while Bon was dropped to the floor, still reciting while everyone else gasped at Maya. She kicked the ghoul away from Bon and swung her blade up, cutting the demon right up the middle just as Bon yelled "_I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written. Amen_!"

As the demon screamed and started flaking away until he disappeared into black smoke, it was apparent it was the combined effort between the two that finished it off. Because in reality it could have been either Maya's Winter's Moon or Bon's reciting that finished him off.

"Aww Onee-chan, why you have to go ruining my fun? I was enjoying the show!" Hoshiko whined as Maya wiped off her blade and Miwa was comforting Bon. Blue light came out of her left palm as she returned her demon blade back where it was hiding just as Rin ran back into the room.

* * *

Rin raged in the room all the students were recovering in "**DAMN IT**! Who would've thought this was all just a set-up for our exams?". Bon sat in a chair with an IV drip in his arm "we were completely fooled". Rin was sitting on Shiemis bed, where she lay asleep "I guess we should have seen this coming". Miwa sighed loudly "Am I going to be fine?", Bon patted him comfortingly on the back "worrying about it is useless now".

"Compared to Bon or Shima-san, I'm no good. I wasn't any help back there" Miwa fretted. Kamiki finally spoke up "you guys are going to be fine. Okumura-sensei told us before the exam. They were testing us on how we'd perform as Esquires in actual battles. If it's true, then I was probably the worst among us" she clenched her fists, frustrated.

Bon turned to her tiredly, not really wanting to comfort her but his honour not letting him keep quiet "you still did fine, I think. On the other hand, those guys over there and Hoshiko-san didn't even lift a _single_ finger". Hoshiko grinned from where she was reclining at Maya's feet, her back to her sister's knees "why would I help you guys? It was fun to watch before Nee-chan spoiled the game!". Bon turned to Maya where she was perched on Shiemi's bed "and why didn't you come forward sooner? You could have used your demon blade in the beginning and saved us all this hassle!".

Hoshiko sneered at him, while Maya just looked at him blankly "what would have been the good of that? I wasn't going to interrupt your first battle, and I stepped in before you died". Bon blushed slightly at the thigh she was flashing, turning away "**_Well_**...! You still could have said something sooner!"

Shima stroked his chin "hold on, why do you even _have _a demon blade anyway?"


	4. Chapter Four

**_Wolves of Babylon_**

**_Chapter Four_**

"I'm Okumura Yukio, middle first class Exorcist" the other Exorcist lifted up the 'Keep Out' tape. "We've been waiting for you..." the going bald exorcist was interrupted by Rin suddenly appearing "as for me...I'm Okumura Rin, an Esquire". Yukio hadn't realised he was being followed, and they both ignored the other Exorcist as he tried to get their attention "Nii-san! I told you not to follow me!". Rin had his serious face on "I was worried about the second pair of glasses you put on". Anger made Yukio blow up "you're not making any sense! I don't have time to deal with you right now! Go home!". Rin stuck his tongue out at his younger brother "like that'll happen".

As a roar of anger filled the air the bald Exorcist interrupted them "this way, please!" he started running, leading the twins towards the demon cries "the south gatekeeper Cait Sith, Kuro, is on a rampage, the north gatekeeper also is showing signs of duress. We've currently set up a kilometre-wide perimeter around the gate. Also...about your other students...". Yukio looked down at him confused "other students?".

As they cleared the toll bridge, Rin exclaimed loudly. In the middle of the other Exorcists two silver haired twins stood defiantly, and obviously in a very bad mood "I don't give a shit what Kuro did! Any of you cocksuckers _move_ to shot him I'll blow your face fucking **right off**!" Hoshiko was fuming, arguing deafeningly with the Exorcists in the area. Her sister said nothing, like usual, but there was a certain type of almost touchable awareness coming off her.

"Girls! What are you doing here?" Okumura Sensei called out, Hoshiko's yelling hitched, but then she was rounding on him furiously "Yukio! Good your here! Tell these motherfuckers to stand the fuck down! They'll end up killing Father Fujimoto's Familiar!". Rin looked shocked "the old man's?". Maya continued while the other Exorcists flurried around them with their guns "the Paladin would not have been pleased how these people were handling his Cait Sith". Rin looked like he had been kicked in the chest "Paladin?".

Kuro raced towards the line of Exorcist's as they shot at him, but the Cait Sith easily dodged that and the holy water they threw. The large feline demon swiped at the line with its tail, effortlessly knocking most of them over and kept charging towards the two set of twins and the gate that enters the school behind them. As Yukio went to grab his gun and Rin moved to grab his sword both twins struggled against them, trying to grab their weapons off them. As Kuro was almost upon them the silver haired twins pushed the boys out of the way of the 12 inch claws.

_"Moon and Stars!" _a gruff voice suddenly yelling inside Rin's head.

"Cerby-chan!" both twin girls yelled as their Familiar suddenly appeared and knocked the small Cait Sith away. The Direwolf used his teeth, sinking them into the cat's fur and dragging it away from the three-headed-wolfs Masters, flinging it across to the other side of the bridge again. The Direwolf bounded towards it while Yukio helped the anxious Ookami twins up, grabbing a hold of them when they tried to run to their Familair. "The North GateKeeper has gone wild too!" some Exorcists exclaimed as the Direwolf and Cait Sith battled against each other. Hoshiko wanted to kill them, while Maya wanted to boil them alive for saying such lies.

"Is everyone alright?" Yukio yelled as Rin and the silver haired twins ran to join the main group. "Okumura-kun! We've already tried holy water, silver bullets, holy wine...nothing works!" a female Exorcist exclaimed "it hasn't exposed it's true form yet, so Arias won't be effective against it either! We've tried to slow it down by shooting it with tranquilizers but it recovers quickly after each shot. Have you heard anything about Kuro from Father Fujimoto?". Yukio looked towards the demon fight "after my Father named it Kuro he made it his Familiar, and assigned it as a gatekeeper of this Academy"

"In the end, it's still a demon. After it loses it master, all it can do is go wild again" a nameless exorcist said. "My father prepared something just in case a situation like this world arise" opening a canister Yukio had had in his hands the entire time he looked down at it "it looks like a specially customized grenade. It's probably something that can kill Kuro". The other Exorcists sighed in relief, raising their weapons to fire live rounds one said snidely "it looks like the North Gatekeeper needs to be put down too. Those Ookami, so arrogant. Making us deal with their Direwolf. Tsst".

_"May the benevolent Goddess of the North hear our howls to the Winter's Moon!"_

_"Malevolent God of the South, may my Death Star guide the dead into your Palace of Screams!"_

Twin voices shouted over the top of each other, and suddenly a blade was against Yukio's throat and a gun pressing against his temple. "I'm sorry, Sensei, but we can't let you do that" Maya spoke softly, her blades edge cutting into his throat.

All the exorcists gaped at them "you'd kill another Exorcist to save a demon?", Yukio said nothing, just keep his eyes on the two girls. Everything was silent, Kuro's hissing and the Direwolfs snarl's dying down in the background "yes". The twins winced as searing pain ran up their arm from their tattoo, blood dripping down their hands.

They all looked up as the demon fight suddenly became louder. Apart from when the Direwolf was protecting its Master's it had just held Kuro back and been on the defensive. That suddenly changed. With a sudden burst of strength the three-headed-wolf had Kuro pinned to the ground under its paws. The Direwolf snarled, lifting its head to stare across at the Exorcists its upper lip lifted, bearing its teeth angrily seeing some of the older Exorcists aiming one gun on him, the other on the silver haired twins.

_"Foolish, stupid mortals! And foolish, stupid Cait Sith! If you cause too much of a disturbance the other Familiar's might be taken from their humans! **My** Moon and Stars fight for you, but I will not hesitate to rip you all to pieces if they try to keep them from ME!"_ that gruff voice again in Rin's head, but this time another voice answer him, the voice desperate, heartbroken.

Kuro managed to swipe his claws across one of the Direwolf's faces, going for the eyes . "Marconious!" Maya screamed, Kuro attacking her Familiar in a flurry of blade like claws and razor-sharp teeth.

_"They lie! They're lying! Shiro can't die! Shiro will come back! He'll come back! Liars! You're all liars, because Shiro is the strongest!_

Rin had a particular look on his face "I see". Yukio eyed the girls, but he was speaking to everyone when he said "I don't know how effective or dangerous this grenade is, so could you please let me do this alone?" Hoshiko's Death Star clicked "you throw that grenade, you're as good as dead, _Sensei_" she hissed, eyes narrowed. Yukio looked at the other Exorcists encouragingly. The two sets of twins didn't move, holding tensely in their position as everyone else left the area "Nii-san, please fall back also. There's a chance that this might harm you as well". Hoshiko pressed her gun more tightly against his temple, while Rin was starting to look unsure "are you really going to kill it?"

"That's right" Yukio hissed slightly as blood started coming out of the little cut on his neck from Maya's Winter's Moon "there's no Exorcist in this Academy skilled enough to control that demon. We don't have a choice other than killing it. Hurry up and get out of here, Nii-san".

_"Shiro will be back! I won't die until then!"_

Maya started at her teacher emotionlessly, but her eyes told a different story "have you even tried talking to him?", just as Rin said "it just looks sad, you don't need to kill it". Yukio looked towards the escalating demon fight "even if that's true, I can't just turn my back on this". Rin burst forwards "let me try to reason with it first before you kill it!" Hoshiko gave Rin a sharp node of encouragement.

"Reason with it?" Yukio asked, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes since he couldn't move his head. "It'll be alright. Life you said earlier...I need to learn how to fight using my head!". Hoshiko and Maya stepped back reluctantly, but kept a close eye on both brothers as Rin started moving towards the fighting.

"Hey! I'm Okumura Rin! I'm Shiro's son!" He yelled out.

_"Shiro's..."_

"Shiro died already" Rin said honestly, "he's dead"

_"Liar! I don't believe you!"_

"He died already!" Rin yelled back to the telepathic cry.

_"Lies! Stop Lying!"_ Kuro charged towards Rin, and Hoshiko and Yukio exclaimed when Rin head butted the Cait Sith while Maya called out "Cerby-chan!". The Direwolf pinned the still raging, but now slightly dazed feline as Rin wiped away his nose bleed. "Go now Rin-san! It's the last chance we'll get!" Maya urged pushing him towards the demons. As he walked to the two demons, he decided to trust his classmate and ignoring the Direwolf Familiar he knelt by Kuro's head "you...loved the old man too, right? Wasn't that the reason you were so sad?". The Direwolf backed up from the Cait Sith, silently treading around the pair to Maya and Hoshiko. The three heads nuzzled against his Master's, Maya fretting over his claw marks silently while Hoshiko patted his flank watching Rin.

"I'm the same as you", Rin extended a hand to Kuro "let's try to get along".

Tears flooded the Cait Sith's eyes, "_Shiro. Shiro! Can't I see you one last time? Shiro?"_. As the Cait Sith grew smaller, it's hysterical cries filling the air, Yukio patted Maya and Hoshiko's backs, quietly amused at the Direwolf's glare "you did well".

* * *

The six of them sat together that afternoon, the two sets of twins and the two Gatekeepers. Hoshiko and Maya were sitting slumbered against their Direwolfs side, exhausted and asleep with their Familiar curled around them keeping a sharp eye on their surrounds. Kuro was purring, rubbing against Rin "what'll happen now?". Yukio watched his brother and his new Familiar "well, I managed to put in a good word for it, so it can stay as your Familiar from now on. The Gatekeeping duties for the South gate will be assigned to another Familiar. The North Gatekeeper can keep his duties, since I explain he was vital in making sure the Exorcists involved and the South Gatekeeper weren't needlessly hurt" the twin boys turned to the girls; six sets of eyes pinning themselves onto them and a small growl of warning rumbled in the Direwolfs chest. Chuckling Yukio rubbed his neck "the girls however are going to be suspended for a couple of days for pulling a weapon on their superior. Although, I can't blame them for it. Had Kuro been killed, any other time a Gatekeeper or Familiar does something against us they'd have put them down right away. They probably saved many deaths from happening in the future today".

Rin watched as the Direwolf was licking the tattoo on both the girls arms, frowning "those tattoos...", Yukio sighed, leaning back on his arms. "Do you know the history of the Ookami house?" the younger twin chuckled seeing Rin shake his head "no, I guess you wouldn't. Hundreds of years ago, when Babylon was a flourishing city in the desert with world renowned hanging gardens and beautiful temples, a Priestess made a deal with a Direwolf, Direwolves being worshiped as Babylonian 'Gods'. Babylon was under attack by Egypt, their beautiful women being tarnished by 'uncivilised savages', the walls and hanging gardens being targeted by war machines. As death was almost upon the city a Priestess promised that if the Direwolf 'God' helped her people, she'd bear his children. She was very beautiful, with silver moonlight hair and night sky eyes, and as a Priestess she had no prior relationship of love or intimacy. He agreed, and as a mark of this agreement a tattoo was burned into her hand". At Rio's startled look, Yukio nodded "yes, they share the same tattoo. What the Direwolf hadn't told the Priestess, was that the longer she relied on him, spent time with him, even grew to love him perhaps, the tattoo would grow up her arm. When finally the heartbeat of Babylon was dying and it's people were leaving its walls, rebelling against the Direwolf 'Gods', the Priestess choose the Direwolf over the people she was supposed to protect. Because of this, the tattoo grew just a little more, and the Direwolf finally told her the last condition of their agreement all those years ago. As the tattoo grew, inked into the skin more and more by every trust placed in the demon, the easier it would be to pull the Priestess into Gehenna".

With wide eyes Rin saw Maya and Hoshiko's tattoo's had indeed grown to just above their elbows "so when Maya and Hoshiko pulled their Demon Weapons on you...". Yukio nodded "I don't know if they know or even understand, that even if he is their Familiar, pulling them into Gehenna is his ultimate agenda".

* * *

Yukio had left soon after, and Rin idly patted Kuro before he turned to the Direwolf "I know you were listening, is it true? Would you pull them into Hell given the chance?". The Direwolf looked at him impassively, absentmindedly pushing Hoshiko towards her sister when she was leaning the opposite direction and about to fall over.

_"The History lesson was somewhat true, Satan's Heir. And there are many Direwolves who would pull their Master's into **that** place to be their own personal toys, or Mates..._"

Rin's eyes widened, Mates?

_"But My Moon and Stars would not survive long there. Nor is it my wish to kill them slowly from the inside, kill their personalities, with my seed. I have seen this, since I was almost six hundred years old when they first called me at the age of four"_

"Four years old?" Rin exclaimed, Kuro jumping in surprise.

_"Yes. Young. Inexperienced Cubs. But **My** Cubs. **My** Moon and Stars. I might have thought about it a little then, since I was a Cub myself, but they were too young then, their Bond Mark the size of one of their tiny finger nails on their palm. But the moment I came into being in this world, they showed no fear despite being children. And when they're parents came home and almost killed me for carrying them in my mouth, not seeing that I was carrying them away from the serpent in their cradle, they shielded me"_

"Can they understand you Cerby?"

_"Cerby?" _A loud, thunderous voice in his head_ "My name is **Marconious** feeble little Satan's Seed! You do well to remember that! Their parents made the mistake of reading them legends when they were children. It took years for them to hear my voice, to cease calling me that infernal name but now they just think it's funny! But YOU do not have that right! I AM NOT a Cerberus! Not a weak, pathetic parasite of the underworld!"_

The Direwolf fumed at Rin and a laughing Kurobefore answering .

_"The more the Bond mark, 'tattoo', grows, the easier it is for them to hear me. At the moment my voice is a whisper in the back of their heads. But they hear me"_

Rin was thoughtful at the Direwolfs almost proud statement, watching Maya curl more into the Direwolf's side and hold a handful of his fur in her delicate hands "I don't know whether to trust you when you say you're not going to drag them into Hell...but they seem to trust you".

The three heads on the Direwolf seemed to grin a savage, conceited smile _"that they do, Son of Satan, that they do"_

* * *

Above the bridge in the building atop the toll entrance, two demon's sat thoughtfully "so, what do you think of Okumura Rin?" Mephisto asked his younger half brother.

"I don't think I can make a decision from just that" Amaimon replied, looking through the space between his fingers like binoculars "he didn't really put up a proper fight".

Mephisto, forever in his outrageous outfits but this time in cream and pink, leant his head on his palm "I see. He's been like that since the beginning. All he's good at is getting pissed. Don't you just want to _make_ him fight more seriously?"

"I do", the green headed Amaimon replied "but before that, I'll need to learn more about this 'Japan' that you love so much" travel guides appeared in his hands from a puff of smoke.

"How impressive, remember don't use that eternal key I gave you just to do some mindless sightseeing" as the younger half brother stood up and made his way to the door Mephisto smirked maliciously at his brother's back "and those Ookami twins? What are your thoughts on them".

Amaimon paused, turning around to glance at his brother while opening the door "I think those girls are very close to being introduced to their Ancestor"


End file.
